Love Hurts
by Valerie Veee
Summary: Bonnie and Damon did something they weren't supposed to do. It's funny cause they don't have the excuse of being drunk. Set after Klaus dies and Bonnie is older and not with Jeremey. Damon and Elena are together in the begining.Elena is OOC.
1. The Mistake

What the fuck is wrong with me? I just had sex with Elena's boyfriend! I can't fucking believe it! Damon of all people! Then again he is hot. There it goes again! Stupid, stupid Damon and his delicious body! Ok I think I need to get a therapist or something. Elena is never going to forgive me for this! "Enough with the rambling, I'm actually trying to sleep!" a deep voice said. Did I just say all of that out loud? "Yes you did now shut up so I can go back to sleep!" Then I realized that it was Damon, who was still here. How couldn't I have noticed? Then again he was on the floor naked. No wonder I didn't notice him, I thought. He stood up and looked around. "Ugh! Just get out Damon!" I said as I hopped out of the bed and, wrapped the bed sheet around me. "No worries I already saw everything under that bed sheet." he said with a smirk. "Asshloe! Just get out of my house!"

He laughed but nonetheless got dressed. He looked at me and I said "What are we going to tell Elena? She is going to be so pissed! She's never going to forgive-"

"Look, I know how to fix this problem."

"How?"

"Easy, were not going to tell her." he said with a "duh" expression on his face.

"I'm not lying to her Damon; she's my best friend for god sakes!"

"Fine then lets tell her the truth."

I stood there thinking. Nothing came to mind and it was the best choice for now. "Okay, we won't tell her for now but were going to have to tell her soon." He shrugged. "You don't look the least bit worried Damon. Do you not care about Elena breaking up with you?" Another shrug. "Last time I checked you were really in love with her." I stated. "Well why would I care if she's still in love with my brother?" He asked. I sighed and asked "For how long have you known?" "Since last month." He replied looking to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry Damon." He looked at me his blue orbs turning cold, "I don't need your pity!" he yelled. "Damon I-"

"Forget it. I came over to have a good time and we did but now you're making me feel like a homeless dog! Thanks for the sex but I won't be needing your services anymore."

Hastily he put on his shoes and made his way toward the window. Anger was boiling inside me. How dare he come and treat me like a fucking prostitute! My magic was coursing through my veins and I felt it on my palms. Suddenly Damon was against the wall held by an indivisible force. "Let me go." He said calm, but deadly. "Not until you apologize about your comment." I retorted. "I think not." My bedroom door swung open revealing my current boyfriend Alex. Immediately I let Damon go and I saw him disappear out my window. Phew, I thought. Thankfully my window was on the left side of the room so Alex couldn't see Damon.

"Why are you covered an in bed sheet?" Alex asked.

"Uh, no reason it's just that I heard someone coming up and I was getting ready to take a shower, so I grabbed the thing that was closest to me which was the bed sheet, and covered myself."

"Oh, um okay."

"Yeah, so if you don't mind….." I said gesturing toward the door.

"Sure. I'll be downstairs, waiting."

"Ok I'll be down in a little while."

He smiled and closed the door. I'm really fucked up. I just lied to my boyfriend and cheated on him. Oh and to top it off I had sex with my best friend's boyfriend. What's wrong with me?


	2. The Break Up

It's been three weeks since the night with Damon. I'm trying to forget about it but my brain won't stop flooding with images of him kissing me. I haven't seen him either. The guilt was killing me ever so slowly every time I was with Elena or Alex. I decided to tell the truth to Alex and break-up with him at the same time, because I knew that our relationship wasn't going anywhere. I knew it was harsh but it needed to be done. Surprisingly the conversation went smooth:

"_We need to talk." I said as I sat down in a chair at the Grill._

"_About?" he asked._

"_Our relationship."_

"_Really? It's funny because I was going to tell you the same thing."_

"_Oh goody then were on the same page. I have a confession to make and I think you're not going to like it." I declared._

"_Go ahead."_

_I took a deep breath and spoke quickly. "I cheated on you with another man and I think that our relationship is not passionate enough." He looked at me both shock and confusion written all over his face._

"_So you're breaking-up with me because you cheated on me and our relationship is not worth it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Ironic enough, I agree with you about our relationship and I was cheating on you too." He admitted, looking at his hands underneath the table._

_Now _I_ was the one shocked and confused. Then a smile spread across my face. "I hope we can still be friends." I said. "Of course" he replied as he stood up and I mimicked him. We had an awkward hug and he walked out the Grill._

Now I was all alone in my house thinking and finishing the article I needed to turn in tomorrow. My boss was on my case since I was going to work late. The guilt was slightly reduced since my break-up with Alex but I haven't told Elena yet. This caused me not to sleep at night. Tossing and turning was what I did all night because I can't sleep. No sleep equals me being exhausted and not getting out of bed. Which means being late. I e-mailed the article and decided to go for a jog.

Running was a way to clear my head. I felt free. Peaceful. Calm. No vampires, no magic, no werewolves, no nothing. I noticed that this was one of those rare moments when I don't have to worry about anything. Of course with my luck it had to be ruined by one Damon Salvatore.

"What do you want?" I said looking at him sideways.

"You." He answered.

"Ha-ha, very funny Damon." I stated dully.

He rolled his eyes but we continued jogging. It was a comfortable silence that enveloped between us. I stopped to catch my breath and he did the same. Panting, I looked at him and asked "Seriously, why are you here Damon?"

"Fine, I came to tell you that Elena cheated on me and you'll never guess with whom."

My eyes widened. Stefan, I thought. "Stefan."

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding we have a winner." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Damon." was all I could say.

He just looked away avoiding my eyes.

"Did you tell her about what happened between us?" I then asked nervously.

He looked back at me and responded, "Sorry, I said it before I knew what I was saying."

Oh no she is never going to forgive me, was my first thought. My second thought was that she deserved it. What she did to Damon was out of character of her. Elena was turning into another Katherine every day. I was no different, I thought dryly. "Oh well." I thought aloud.

Our eyes met and suddenly the atmosphere got thicker. Our lips inched closer until they met into a slow and passionate kiss. I couldn't think straight, my mind was hazy and all I could think about was his lips against mine.


	3. The Bitch Elena

Damon and I decided that we were going to have a "friends with benefits" relationship. We met up three times a week. Sex with Damon was unbelievable. Of course I would never tell him that because that would only make his already big ego immense. Today was one of those nights with Damon. I hadn't come face to face with Elena yet. She had avoided me all week. I felt Damon's lips ghost over my neck as I finished revising my Daily News article.

"Hey!" I squealed giggling. "You know that if you keep that up I will never finish and that means no sex for you." Immediately he stopped and looked into my eyes making my body melt.

"Fine, but if you don't hurry up I will go in the bathroom and take a _very cold shower_." He said emphasizing the words "cold shower"

I rolled my eyes and replied "I wish you would."

He scoffed and then continued to kiss my neck. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I checked my watch-10:58. Who would come at this hour? Damon looked at me confused for a second then he shook his head. He had and unreadable expression. I looked at him weird and headed downstairs toward the front door.

"Elena." I said surprised.

The next thing I knew her hand came colliding against my cheek and she shouted "You're such a bitch. You have always been jealous of me. I always got the guys. You always got dumped after the first date. Of course all the guys wanted you for one thing: sex. They never took you seriously. You were always the whore-"she managed to get out before I slapped her and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground with an incredulous look on her face. She was breathing raggedly and her nose flared with anger. I slammed the door in her face before I did something that I would regret later.

I was breathing heavily when I heard her car pull out of my driveway and onto the road. I sighed and looked at Damon who was sitting on the couch with an "OMG! I can't believe that just happened." look on his face. When I realized what just happened I burst into tears. I wasn't crying because our friendship ended, I was crying because all the things that she said were true (except of being jealous of her). I leaned against the door and slid onto the floor. Damon came beside me and said "All of the things she said are _not _true. You are a very beautiful and strong girl. When I guy asks you out it's because you're hot. If they dump you that means they aren't worth your time because they didn't see how special you are. Of course all the guys you date want to have sex with you. You look too delicious for your own good. Elena just got guys because she flashed a boob or something." I laughed with him on that one.

"Damon thanks for the speech. I'm sorry that tonight didn't go as planned."

"Well, I know how you can make it up to me." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I sniffled and was about to tell him that I was tired when I felt his lips on mine. That night I felt a connection with Damon and I could tell he felt it too.


End file.
